


Your Personal Hell

by Hoho_TheFool



Category: Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (2019), Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark Series - Alvin Schwartz
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Boys In Love, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Loss, Love, Multi, Mythology References, Period-Typical Homophobia, Phobias
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoho_TheFool/pseuds/Hoho_TheFool
Summary: This fic continues the moment Chuck gets lost in the hospital hallway and is confronted by the pale woman.He gets sucked into a mirror/parallel world (influenced by celtic mythology) where he has to deal with the problem on how to get out of there.But what he doesnt know is that he has to deal with his own personal issues and feelings too.Neither him, nor his friends on the "alive- side" arent prepared for what it takes to bring him back.





	1. Book of Defense

**Author's Note:**

> So in this ff I'm gonna focus on Chuck (and the Auggie x Chuck ship)(because he baby) and how hes stuck in some kind of other world (influenced by the celtic "anderswelt/ other world"). Its just a snipped- theres going to follow more. There will be some hidden meanings and symbols.  
Originally planned as an one shot but figured out that my plot idea is waaaay to long for a one shot

At first Chuck was mad at Stella.  
That she let the monster take Auggie away. Let him getting dragged away.  
They showed him the place- the place he went lost. In his own goddamn bedroom.  
He saw the dragging marks on the floor. And seeing this made him angry.

There were still things he wanted to do with his friends, and seeing them going missing wasnt one of this.  
And this all started because she picked up this stupid book.  
And now? Now he was going to disappear to. Surrounded by pale women- she forcing him into a hug, finally swolling him whole.  
Now he wasnt going to miss Auggie any more.  
Sounded really sad but it was the reality now- for him.  
And maybe he would stop feeling like this towards his friend.  
Maybe he would stop feeling anything.

But on the other hand- maybe he would be trapped in a void, still being the same person, still feeling the same things he did when he was alive. The things he would get judged for in his hometown. The things he would get judged for if he would ever tell anyone.  
Now, the moment the pale woman was about to swallow him whole he started to panic.  
It was like in his dreams all over again.  
And he never felt felt like his friends took him serious. Took the dreams serious.

The moment they went to look for the records of Sarah, walking down the hallway towards the R.E.D room he also was about to lose his mind.  
Neither Stella nor Ramón listened to him, his worries. Stella just told him to wait there.  
Wow what an idea- leaving him there alone while the hospital hallways were filled with nurses and doctors. What a great idea it was. But her head was fully stuck into swooning over their new found friend Ramón.  
Totally ignoring his concern. But what ever- this moment he not just felt like a third wheel. No. He was one- literally.  
He should have come with them now that he was thinking of it. Shouldnt he?  
Either was- this shit sucked.  
And now he was trapped here. His friends probably busy with something from much more importance than him.  
Searching for a clue, a solution how to stop this madness.  
But he wasnt going to witness it anyway - them failing or winning.  
Instead he was about to disappear and who knows what would await him on the other side.

His last thoughts drifted away to his sister and how they were able to safe her. She would probably enjoy a life without him- who knows.  
And then he was gone.  
Swallowed up, whole by the monster from his nightmare. By his own nightmare.

The moment he opened his eyes he was trapped in complete darkness.  
No light- just darkness. And emptiness  
As he looked down he saw black goo covering the ground. He was sitting in it. Could see a bit of his own reflection.  
Well at least he was still the same handsome young man like when he was alive.  
He sighed and got up- black goo still sticking on him. Hands, clothes, face.  
Looking around he saw nothint. No one else was there. It looked completely lost. If he really would be stuck here forever he’d go crazy.

Not his favorite idea ot a place to go. Not the best place to go to when dead.  
Come to think of- was he even dead? It didnt felt like… dying?  
But who was he to know how dying would feel like?  
Its his first time dying (?)  
Its just that he rather felt alive than dead the moment he got swallowed.

Confusing.  
He looked around again. A second time.  
Nothing changed.  
“Just standing around there wont do anything. Lets go.”  
He told himself, no clue for what he was even looking for.  
But everything was better than just sitting around there doing nothing. He wondered how much time already had passed.  
Didnt felt like much- but maybe the time was working differently wherever he was trapped right now.  
He really wanted to find out where he was but where to start when theres nothing- just darkness, emptiness.  
He sighed again, looking at the black goo on his hands.  
What a way to end a life.  
Everytime Chuck took a step he got suck a bit into the black shit on the ground. With ever step his breathing got heavier.  
Wherever he was- it must be the worst place of it all. He walked and walked, it seemed endless. It all seemed the same.  
It felt like hours. Him walking around there. Seemed so sensless all of the sudden. But he didnt give up. He didnt want to- he couldnt. Maybe there was a way out and he just had to search for it.  
Did he ever wanted to come back? To his reality? Guess not- not without Auggie.  
And just in the right moment he saw something- a door. White. Looked just the same like the ones in the hospital. Two lanterns were placed next to the door. It didnt look very inviting. But what else could happen?  
“What else could happen if I take this door? Maybe getting sucked deeper into this shit? Maybe if I take this door I will never come back? I dont even know how deep down it goes down here.”  
He grabbed the doorhandle anyway and pushed it down, pulling the door open. He was greeting with white lights, it was almost blinding him- such a strong contrast to the darkness behind him.  
And he could saw the hospital hallway right in front of him.  
All corridors looked the same so it was a suprise for him that he figured out that it was the one where he got swallowed.  
And the moment he stepped into the scene it all repeated itself. It felt like a nightmare, he could see himself- running scared, away from the woman. Lost. It was terrifying to watch.  
“But at least its just showing me what happened- not that I have to endure it again by myself.” He took a deep breath and walked up on of the hallways- trying to ignore what was happening right befor his eyes.  
“Its nothing- its just a bad d[…]”  
He stopped. His words. His movements.  
Because the lights had turned red.  
“Ah shit man- are you kidding me? Not again! I already died I cant die again!” He shouted out- watching in horror how his nightmare was walking right towards him.  
Wait.  
He was already gone.  
She couldnt hurt him again.

“I’m dead you cant hurt me!” He shouted towards her.  
“Gonna catch me if you can!” And then he started to run. He didnt know where he was running but he was running- and this time he was winning. At least it felt like winning to him. Even if it meant that he would get lost even more.  
Well- if he finds a nice place maybe he could stay here. Maybe its better than the cold real life.  
The hallway was getting darker again, this time there was fog everywhere - it made breathing heavier and he coughed a few times, rubbing his eyes.  
Maybe ge should just stay here. What was the point of even trying to get out.  
Chuck stumbled.  
Banged his head on a door.

On a door that appeared out of nowhere.  
He was sure there wasnt one few moments ago- he was loosing his mind already.  
“Its happening already damn.” He rubbed his forehead.

The door looked different from the one before.  
It was white too- but there were small details caved in the wood of it. It had a doorknob with a symbol on it. He couldnt made out what this symbol was since the fog was blocking his few.  
“I just want to take a look if its shitty there I wont pass it.”  
He looked back- knowing that he still was followed by the pale woman. He could see her.  
“Or maybe I will take the risk of what ever is waiting for me on the other side.”  
He turned the knob around and took a last look at the dark hallway, the nightmare which was almost right behind him.  
“Good riddance.”  
Then he went through the door- and the moment he passed it, it disappeared. So did his unsafe feeling.  
But it still was dark. Luckily not as dark as before.  
As he looked up he could see the dark sky- it looked just like the one he used to see in his hometown. It looked to normal.  
But there werent any people nor animals. Just him and…  
And a swaying bridge. Apprearing right before his eyes.  
Connecting two cliffs- leading across a deep dark gorge.

And the bridge was a rainbow.  
A fucking rainbow. Out of everything he hated the most he got a bridge covered in rainbow colors.  
“I hate my not-so-alive life. I have to cross a damn rainbow bridge. Fine." Felt like someone was making fun of him.  
So he sat one feet on the swaying bridge.  
If he really had to cross it than he has to. If he liked it or not. Looking down he could ee the foggy gorge, but 7t wasnt creepy- it felt somehow like home. Weirdly. Looking up again he could see cloud- they were grey, gave the whole surrounding a bit if a sad touch. If he turned his head to the end of the bridge he was able to see a wide streched field, without flowers but the grass was bright. And he could see two figures standing there- like gatekeepers. They didnt moved. And they still didnt as he approached them. In their armor, they looked like twins but his feeling told him they werent. There were symbols on their armor. They looked similar to the ones he had seen on the door. One which looked like an "R" and the other one like a crooked "S".  
He didnt know what they mean- but he would figure out later.


	2. Book of Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here again with the second chapter of a story only a handful of people read yey :^)
> 
> The chapter names are either inspired by celtic runes or deities ♡

So he passed the gatekeeper and walked down the way- followed by a weird feeling. 

It didnt felt like he was in danger, it felt weird because this all seemed so surreal, peaceful. Nothing he'd expect from the afterlife. If he even was stuck in a afterlife.  
Who knows.  
Still walking dowb the road he noticed tall monolithes. They really looked a bit frightening with the fog surrounding them.  
He stopped his movement.  
He had absolutely no damn clue where he was heading and where she should go.  
Not even the gatekeepers gave away an idea.  
Wheren't they supposed to help the lost soul? At least he though so.  
Wow not even in the afterlife they helped him, such a coincidence.  
Where to go now in this big wide world? Maybe he should stay here just in case he had to go back where he came from.  
He looked back again- to the keepers, the bridge and the door.  
Something was telling him he had to go further, deeper into the mountain valley which now laid right before his eyes.  
He was afraid- and he had every reason to. It was unknown to him. How was time and space working here? Was anything working there at all?  
He wasnt getting any answers just more questions and it seemed like he wouldnt get them answered in the near future. Future. He wasnt planning on staying there forever- but he also wasnt sure what he wanted to do instead. Going back wasnt an option.  
And so he started to walk down the path, down to the mountain valley.

On the other, alive, side of the world some time later Stella, her dad and Ruth tried out everything they could to bring them back. Telling her own father what had happened was hard- it took time for him to believe it. Obviously.

In the end it took them 4 month to figure out what to do. They thought they had found the solution to bring all three of them back- yes even Tommy.  
But they only got him and Auggie back.  
And this was driving Stelle crazy.  
She was the one responsible for this all- so she had to be the one to bring all of them back.  
No matter how long it'd take.

And she knew there was a way to bring Chuck back too. She just didnt knew how yet.  
She figured put that Auggie was trapped in the underworld.  
How? Simple.  
The corpse, searching for it's missing toe, was buried underground- obviously. And since it was a very vengeful "spirit", not resident to anything peaceful she just had to put all the pieces together. Soon it was clear to her that it dragged him down to the underworld.  
Which it was wansn't so clear at the beginning.  
Thats why she did some researches on different mythologies.  
There was the christian hell. There was Hades, Duat, Hel and many more.  
But it was relatively easy to figure out it was the christian hell- purgatory to be exact.  
So she wrote a well fitting story to it. And thats how Auggie came back.  
For Tommy it was a but more complicated but she managed it out too. He also got a story to bring him back.

If she just would have listened to Chuck the moment he said they should get out of the haunted house the time they were there- if she would have listened she didnt have to do things like thus right now.

To figure out where he was was something completely different since the woman just appeared in Chucks dreams and she didnt know anything about her.  
Only that she must have been some sort of "astral world being".  
Maybe she transported him into another dimension. First, hunting him down- then swallowed him.  
Just like in his dreams. Just like he always described it to Stella.  
But she was sure there was a way to bring him back- to figure put where he was.

She just had to dig deeper.  
Maybe find someone who knew more about this stuff than she did.

And so she started to dig deeper- always keeping in mind how much time passed. Because she knew time was important in other dimenional world's.  
How long they would be stuck there would have an impact on their well being. It would have an impact on the way they came back.

So another 4 month passed.  
While for Chuck it felt just like a few hours.

He found a nice place- covered by some trees. He wasnt exactly sure if it was safe but at least it shielded him a bit from possible attackers.  
If they even existed there.  
From his place he could watch the sun- hidden behind dark grey clouds.  
He could watch the birds that disappeared into nowhere.  
He could smell fire, burning ashes. Compared to the rainbow bridge, this valley was creeping him out- but just by the looks.  
It gave away creepy vibes while sending him waves of "safeness".  
Almost like it resembled his inner self. What a way to describe it.  
Somedays he was fine, the other days not. Somedays he covered his worries up by bad jokes.  
Where ever this woman had transported him- it was a personal hell. It kept changing its mood like he always did.  
Without the clouds and the fog it would be a beautiful place to be. But something was blogging the damn light.  
And it wasnt just the clouds. Not the fog. Not the weather.  
Was he the reason?  
Did it has something to do with him?  
What was bothering him?  
What was he carrying around with himself- without the others knowing.  
Whas was he so afraid of?  
Getting bullied? Maybe.  
Getting bullied wasnt his go-to thing.  
He especially disliked seeing his friends getting insults thrown in their faces. He could endure the way they insulted him- but not his friends.  
But what if they would find out about the secret he was hiding. The secrets.  
He knew his friends were very suppotive. Not so sure about his sister. But how would they react if they'd find out? Thats he reasons why he kept it locked away  
Because living in a decade like this wasnt easy.  
And it would be way harder for him with his secrets out- way harder than it already was.  
He shook his head, grabbed a stick which was lying around there and started to poke into the ground, lost in his thoughts.  
Why would he even keep thinking about it? It wasnt like he would get out here anytime soon.  
He wished he could stay there forever.  
Maybe he really was better off here.  
In conclusion: He still could feel everything. He still could even if he wished- hoped- he didnt. It was bothering him.

He got tired- impressed that this even was possible. Then fell asleep. And his dreams were peaceful.  
For the first time after so long.

In the real world, Stella, Ruth and Auggie were working on a way to bring him back. Hours passed. Then days. Then weeks. Months. It took time, work. They were tired. Stressed. But they didnt gave up. For the sake of him.  
He never gave them up- so they couldnt give him up. Not just because they didnt found a way right away.


	3. Book of Danu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres chapter three 3 ♡  
Everything thats written cursive is the past~  
Blessed be and a happy Samhain and a celtic new year ♡

It was now 8 months later.

8 month since Stella defeated Sarah.  
4 month since they got Auggie and Tommy back.

And 4 months since Ruth, Stella and Auggie started to everything to bring Chuck back. It was a slow process.

_For Ruth, christmas of year '68 was boring without her brother. No on there to turn it all into chaos. Her birthday without him was similar. Boring._  
_ For Stella christmas wasnt great at all. She had a nice time with her father- but knowing her friends where still missing was messing with her head. And she obviously missed Rámon. _  
_ Her birthday in January was up next. No Auggie. No Chuck. Just her dad and Ruth._

_Auggie was born in Feburary. And since he still wasnt back at that time, there wasnt anything to celebrate. _  
_ The got him back by the end of February. After his birthday._

Chuck was born in June. It was weird to know that his birthday was up next - but not having him around.

It was june.  
Summer. Normally they would spend the time together.  
But it wasnt fun without the still one missing friend.  
The one usually with the most stupid ideas.  
Something was missing.  
Time passed- and soon Halloween was around the corner.  
The month- the day- all waited for so long.  
Other kids would gather around, trick or treating, having fun.  
But not Stella and the other two.  
For them it was the time to bring Chuck back.  
Because she finally found out where he was stuck. It took her long enough. After they got a tip where to look for from an anonymous source.

**3 months earlier:**

_"Hey I think I found what we searched for the whole time."_  
_ Stella was holding an old looking book in her hand._  
_ "What does it say?" Ruth asked._  
_ "Well- it refers to the celtic mythology. About a place caled the "other world". _  
_ "So... tell us what it is."_

_She sighed and took a deep breath._  
_ "Other world; also called the "Anderswelt" is a realm of the celtic deities and possibly also the dead. Its a supernatural realm of everlasting youth, beauty and health, of abundanace and joy, wisdom. Its a realm without time and space. It appears to people differently. It appears in a way how they feel._  
_ Mere mortals can only pass ot through an agreement of its deities. The gates to it can appeare like caves, foundtains, springs or lakes, megalithic hills or dolmrs or hazel bushes. Most of the time, fog is covering them. The path can lead over swaying rainbow bridges, bridges of sharp sword blades or through deep, raging fords. Often, wild beasts would lurk there, driving out the uninvited or grim warriors would protect the gates. Its not exactly the world of the dead although you can get there after dying. Sometimes it appears as islands behind a sunset, sometimes under the sidé, sometimes its under the sea or in a remote mountain valley._  
_ Its covered in blooming appletrees, glass palaces. Festivities are celebrated there- with food and drinks, music. You can go hunting there, love, listen to poets, writers. Practice in competitions- sometimes you can see monsters and creatures fighting against each other. You wont feel wounds, pain, tears or sickness. Its a place of healing. The beings who inhabit it are like humans and not only amiable. Sometimes they depend on the help of mortal human beings and entice them with unfair methods into their world. It can serve as a safe haven, sanctuary for those who had to flee because there was no room for them elsewhere._  
_ You dont age there but once you get back to the real world you immediatly age."_

_Everyone gasped to it._

_"So" she closed the book. _  
_ "This means we have to work as fast as possible to get him back here."_  
_ "And whats holding us? We should start now." Auggie stated._  
_ "No. We can't."_  
_ "Why not?"_  
_ "Because its necessary to wait. To wait for Halloween. Only then the veil to the other world is so thin. Its easier to get him back like this. Once stuck there you wont get back easily only if you know how."_  
_ Ruth looked at her like she was joking._  
_ "Are you kidding us?"_  
_ "I wish I would. But I'm not. We really have to wait. And then do it the right way. We have months to prepare- we're going to bring him back."_

And so it was the morning if October the 31st. Months after the time they found out about the way on how to bring him back.  
But there was just one problem.  
They had to get near the place he disappeared. And since it was i zhe hospital it wasnt that easy.  
Thats why they went for the not so legal way.  
Breaking in to be exact.

"We have to do it exact the right way. Between 3 and 4 am. Not earlier. Not later. Thats the time where the veil is the weakest."  
"And you really just have to write a story?"  
"I hope so.."  
They sighed.  
But they would do anything to fix this mess.

And so the time passed.  
It was 2:30 as they arrived. By surpise very easy.  
They had about 30 minutes to prepare everything. Even if it wasnt much. More like to prepare them mentally.  
The time ticked- they would hear the clock in the hallway.

2:45.

They started to get nervous.  
What if it would fail?  
What if they were wrong?  
What if they were doing something wrong?

2:58.

Now they couldnt go back.  
If they would fail they had to wait another whole year to bring him back. This was a risk.

3:00.  
Stella sat down on the floor. Then she picked her finger with the nib of the pen  
And then she started to write.  
While her friends hoped for the best. To get Chuck back.

She was almost finished, writing her last sentence  
Ruth looked around. Nothing.  
"Is it working?"  
"We'll see."  
And they waited.  
For what seemed like forever- in reality it was just 15 minutes. They didnt say anything.

3:15.

Stella noticed how they were getting nervous and so was she.  
Why wasnt it working?  
Did she missed something?

"And?"  
"Shut up and wait." Ruth hissed at Auggie.  
He rolled his eyes.  
And they waited another 15 minutes.

3:30.  
Time was getting short now.  
"We did something wrong. We obviously did. We prepared ourselves right but something didnt went the way we hoped. "  
Auggie was getting a bit angry "And what now?"  
"Nothing. We still have 30 minutes to go."  
He sighed.

3:45.

"We should give up. Nothings going to happen."  
"Why? I was doing the exact same thing I did with you!"  
"Yeah and maybe thats the point. Maybe you have to think different. For something like this. Maybe there is a more specific ritual we have to follow. We failed and we have to wait another whole damn year."

The two looked at him like he was saying something illegal.  
"What are you looking at me like this? You both know its true."  
Ruth nooded. "But we cant give him up."  
"I never said we should. We shouldnt give him up."  
"Right. Just because it didnt worked today doesnt mean it will never."

The next moment Chuck woke up from his sleep the world he was stuck in still seemed the same.  
Nothing had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Goddess Danu:
> 
> Danu is a popular Celtic Goddess, but not much is known about her. She is considered to be the oldest of all Celtic deities. In Celtic mythology, she is the mother of the gods, who birthed all things into being. She is the goddess of earth, fertility, wisdom, wind, and of all the Celtic people. She is also associated with fairies and fairy lore.


End file.
